I hate you but I love you
by PhobiaCoon
Summary: Pan has feelings towards trunks that she doesnt know and she acts like she hates him. Trunks feels...well hes a guy hes a little oblivious in that catogory....Will a suspension help their relasionship?I'll be redoing this story soon,write it better.
1. Suspension

A/n: this is like my first story so please no flames.  
  
I don't own ANY of DBZ......damn....  
  
"PAN!!! YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!" shouted my mom trying to get me awake...well I guess she succeeded, so , I slowly got out of bed and walked as slow as I could to my closest.(so I could piss her off). I put on that dorky school uniform they force us to wear and brushed down my short hair. I raced down stairs and out the corner to meet Bra. But of course being me I wasn't paying attention and I ran into someone. I laid there on the ground and looked up to see the poor soul that I so blindly ran into. Well, never mind scratch the whole "poor soul" who I ran into was no one of importance. Just that idiot brother of Bra's, Trunks. (Oooh do I hate him)  
  
"Watch where you're going Pan. God you're so blind."  
  
"Shut up" I stood and walked over to Bra angry like I normally am when I see him.  
  
"You two really should get along. I mean if you two got along you would look cute together" Said Bra blindly. I stopped right then and there. I turned slowly glaring  
  
"Did you just say we would look "cute together?" She froze and immediately took off for school. I stood there a couple of minutes trying to blow off my anger. (What am I doing blowing it off never works) oh Bra is going to be sooo dead. Blah Blah Blah got to school Blah Blah classes' Blah lunch. My favorite subject. Man am hungry. I ate my food like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"No wonder you're so fat you eat like a cow" Spoke the voice I despised so much. I turned to see Trunks standing there with his friend that was even more stupid than him, Goten. I narrowed my eyes and stood up facing him. The whole lunch room went silent as if this was something new. It wasn't. (I think they just like to hear us fight.) I slowly went to him and glared daggers up at him. (Yes I said "up" he IS a lot taller then me. No im not extremely short. He's just tall.) He grinned down at me with that stupid- ass grin of his. Oh do I want to slap that grin off his face...as a matter of fact I think I will. I reached my hand back and slapped him as hard as I could. You see, Trunks is not a good guy so, he slapped me right back, Ok, more liked punched me back. We ended up getting into a fist fight. Bra tried to stop us and Goten just cheered it on.  
  
"PAN!!TRUNKS!! MY OFFICE NOW!!!" the lunchroom went silent again as the dean screamed at the top of his lungs. We slowly made are way to the office, as far apart as we possibly could.  
  
~~~~On the deans bench~~~~~  
  
"This is all your fault" I stated angrily.  
  
"My fault! You slapped me first"  
  
"Well you shouldn't have hit me back"  
  
"Why is that??"  
  
"Cause guy shouldn't hit girls"  
  
"Oh really I—"  
  
"That's enough out of both of you" Spoke the dean interrupting us. "As you two know fighting equals a 3-day suspension. This not the first time this has happened you know"  
  
"We know" we stated in unison and then glared at each other.  
  
"I have talked to your parents yet again and they agreed. To let me try a little plan." We looked at him curiously. "You will go threw the suspension but you will have to spend that time together"  
  
"What?!?" I screamed  
  
"You heard me. You will both be staying at Trunk's house"  
  
"Good I can hang out with Bra I muttered."  
  
"I'm afraid not miss Pan. Bra will be staying somewhere else during that period of time"  
  
"Well just because were suspended together doesn't mean I have to be at the house during that time I can—"The principal shook his head "not true mister Trunks. Your parents agreed that you two not be permitted to leave the house.  
  
"What?!?!?" we both screamed standing up.  
  
"You two heard me. Your suspension starts now good-bye" We glared at him and stood up walking out of his office.  
  
"I still blame you" I said walking towards the exit and to what would be the worst three days of my life.  
  
That's chapter one I hope you like it. Bye!  
  
*~~please review~~* 


	2. Day 1

A/n: Hello again. This is going to be the second chapter of this story.....well that was stupid to say since its obvious......well Any way For all you people This is a repost of the story just in case you have seen it once before. FF.net removed it because I was stupid and forgot to do spell and grammar check.  
  
I own Nothing.........-.-.......damnit....  
  
DAY ONE  
  
I'm sitting as far away from him possible. I can't believe my parents made us stay together. I am so going to hurt them...wait...not them him. Yes. I'm going to rip his big head off. I glared daggers at him as he sat there looking stupid like usual.  
  
"Hey ugly will you stop staring at me.....it's freaking me out."  
  
"(-.-)...Why? Not used to girls staring at you?"  
  
"No. I'm not used to lesbians staring at me. I mean I know I'm hot but I didn't know I was hot enough to turn a gay girl straight."  
  
With those words my blood began to boil (more). How dare he call ME gay. Ooh.....I'm so going to rip his head off. I stood and walked to the door to Bra's room. I was about to open it when,  
  
"What's wrong? Too much boy? Have to stare at some girls now?" He grinned that stupid grin of his. The one that started this all. I pounced on him and the chair fell backwards. We ended up getting into another fist-fight, but this time he didn't put as much into it. I wonder why? Wait. No I don't, it makes it easier to kick his ass. I guess I shouldn't have been thinking so much because he pinned me hard to the ground, hands above my head. I struggled to get out but it was no use. Damnit. He stared down at me with those beautiful violet......wait....what am I thinking! This is Trunks here. I need to get more fresh air. Yeah that's it. It's too clammy in here. He grinned again,  
  
"Never thought you would be so lucky to get in this position huh?" ooh that bastard. I kneed him HARD in the nuts. He keeled over on the ground and started to turn red. HA! He deserved it, the damn bastard. I stood and walked into Bra's room as if nothing had even happened.  
  
At like Midnight  
  
Ugh. I knew I should have got a drink before I went to bed. Now I have to walk all the way to the kitchen in the dark. Joy.  
  
CREEEEEK What was that?! I wiped around but saw nothing. I guess it was my imagination. OK from now on I don't eat chocolate before I go to sleep.  
  
CREEEEEEK  
  
Now I know I heard it that time. I looked around franticly but saw nothing. I slowly started to walk forward, and then I started to go faster. That's when I bumped into something HARD. I saw a flash of purple but that was it. I was on the ground with the thing on top of me. I kept my eyes shut tight, but I could feel something warm on my lips........  
  
Well that's the second chapter. You have to read the next chapter to find out what happened, though you probably already do. It's kind of obvious. Sorry it took a while to update. I have been low on ideas. But don't worry the story will go on. Feel Free to give me ideas.  
  
Bye!   
  
-SheltonSisters  
  
please Review 


	3. Late night fight

Hi again. Sorry it took a while. My school had exams and I couldn't find the time to post.  
  
Don't own Shit. -.-.-.-  
  
I felt the pressure of the figure on me and warm feeling on my lips. Do I dare to open my eyes? Why am I being so scared? Those stupid shows during the day are getting to me. I slowly open my eyes and see to ice blue ones staring right back at me. I saw another flash of purple and I knew immediately who it was. We both screamed and jumped apart.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!?!?" screamed Trunks.  
  
"Me?!?!? You're the one trying to rape me!!"  
  
"Like I would ever try and rape you!!"  
  
"Oh so there's something wrong with me"  
  
"Yeah there is. You're a tom-boy girl who couldn't get a guy if her life fucking depended on it!!!" I froze and felt tears come to my eyes. Whoa! Wait a minute. TEARS. I haven't cried since I was five and I wont now. Or at least in front of this bastard. But wait. Why am I crying? Is it because of what he said? Why should I care what he says? I don't. Or maybe I do....Ah I can't take it anymore the tears are getting too much. I turn and run of to my room as the first tear falls. I slam the door behind me and lean against it. What the hell is going on? Why did I let him get to me? This is so confusing. Its probably just PMS yeah that's it...PMS...I let another tear fall then I lie on my bed and start crying.  
  
DAY TWO  
  
TRUNKS P.O.V  
  
For some reason I woke up real early today and now im sitting on my couch watching TV. Man what happened last night was fucked up. I didn't try to do anything to that bitch. I didn't mean to kiss her. But if I didn't mean it why did I kiss her so long?  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
I can't sleep. So now I'm walking around the house...in the dark....don't ask. I see the figure of someone and I step closer to them...to see who they are. But I accidentally step on the loose floorboard and it makes a creaking noise...oops....I step on another...damnit. I see the figure look around then slowly start walking toward me but then they get faster. So fast I can't get out of the way. We both fall to the ground. I feel something warm on my lips and I quickly open my eyes. I see that the person was pan. I also see that I was kissing her. For some reason I want to keep kissing her. I lay there for a while then she finally opens her eyes. END FLASHBACK  
  
Why did I want to keep kissing her? I don't like her or anything.....or do I? Gah! Stupid day time TV shows. There getting to me. There making me think. I guess I should say sorry....AH! There they go again. Stupid TV. But maybe I should apologize.  
  
I slowly walk into her room and see that she's still asleep. Good. It will probably be easier that way.  
  
"What do you want?" She says not even looking at me. God its like she has radar or something.  
  
"I just wanted to say.....uh...sorry...for last night: there I said it. She laughed,  
  
"No really. What do you want?"  
  
"That's what I wanted. I wanted to apologize, Now are you going to except it or not!"  
  
"Well, maybe its hard for me to except it!" By now she had got out of bed and was now in my face.  
  
"Why is that?!?!"  
  
"Because of all the shit you have done to me!!!Ever think of that!!!" I was shocked...  
  
"Pan...."  
  
"All of that shit and NOW you want to say sorry! A little late don't you think?"  
  
"...."  
  
"And no im not excepting it until you really mean it" She turned and sat on her bed.  
  
"Fine!!" I turned and left her room, slamming the door behind me.  
  
PANS P.O.V  
  
I felt the tears come my eyes again. AHHH that bastard did it again. He made me cry again! Oh I just want to SHOOT him!!!!  
  
Well there chapter 3. Hope you like it. Sorry its taking me forever to update. I've been busy. But now since im on summer break Im hoping to update quicker. Feel free to give ideas. -Shelton Sisters  
  
please review 


	4. Screaming And Bad language

Sorry it's taking me so damn long to update! I have been busy and well...im also kind of short on ideas...I know how this story is going to End and all but I Cant seem to figure out the Damn middle. Well anyways, here's the 4 chapter.  
  
I OWN NOTHING!cries  
  
SCREAMING AND BAD LANGUAGE chap.4  
  
I slammed her door as I walked out of her room. Why can't that stupid Bitch Just accept my apology? I mean it. I really do. Wait. I just called her a stupid bitch........Oh yeah im really sorry. Damn it. Im about to walk down the hall when I Hear Slight Sobbing coming from her room. Oh great I made her Cry. My heart falls Right then and there. I hit my head on the wall over and over and over while chanting "stupid.Stupid.Stupid" with each Hit to the wall. Wait. Why do I even care?? Why does she even Care about what I say? Ahhh. This is to Confusing. I need to sit down. I hear another Sob and am about to run in and apologize again, but I stop myself. 'Let it go Trunks. You don't care. You don't care about her...............anymore.......'  
  
PAN POV.  
  
OH I CAN'T FUCKING STAND HIM!!!!!! I throw my pillow at the wall. That bastard has made me cry twice. TWICE. I go for God knows how many years, without Crying and then A guy I hate makes me Cry.........TWICE!!!! Grrr....... I put my head in a pillow and Scream as loud as I can. Wait......I can talk to bra. She's at my house and I Know for a fact that she cant live without the internet. Ha-ha. I stand up and go onto Bra's computer and Sigh on to her s/n. And exactly as I thought...She's on mine.  
  
I IM her as fast as I can.  
  
Demon Kitty: ((A/N: don't ask. It was my friend's old one. )) BRA!!!  
  
ChildofTheCradle: ((A/N: hehehe...that's my real s/n)) what?  
  
Demon Kitty: YOU'RE BRO ID DRIVING ME MAD!!!!  
  
ChildofTheCradle: Aren't you already mad?  
  
Demon Kitty: That's not the point. I can't stand him!!  
  
ChildofTheCradle: Just leave him Alone  
  
Demon Kitty: It's hard.  
  
ChildofTheCradle: You do it all the time. How is it hard???  
  
Demon Kitty: Ahhh.....h/o  
  
So I tell her about the whole night Scenario and how he made me cry....  
  
.  
  
TWICE!!!  
  
ChildofTheCradle: ...  
  
Demon Kitty: What?  
  
ChildofTheCradle: ....  
  
Demon kitty: -.-.-.- GOD DAMN IT!! TELL ME!!!  
  
ChildofTheCradle: I can't believe he did that.....  
  
Demon Kitty: Well believe it.  
  
ChildofTheCradle: I thought he was over that....  
  
Demon Kitty: Over what?  
  
ChildofTheCradle: Nothing.  
  
Demon Kitty: TELL ME!!!  
  
ChildofTheCradle: it's nothing ok!  
  
Demon kitty: 0.0 ok.....AHHH he's driving me nuts cries  
  
ChildofTheCradle: Calm down  
  
Demon Kitty: clam down???? You want me to calm down?!?!? I am stuck with this Bastard for another Fucking Day!! You try Being Stuck with him for three Whole Days!!!!  
  
ChildofTheCradle: pan.  
  
Demon Kitty: Yeah?  
  
ChildofTheCradle: he's my Brother. I live with him. I've lived with him for 16 years.  
  
Demon Kitty: Oh yeah.  
  
ChildofTheCradle: well I have to go. Bye...Oh yeah. He's a really nice guy if you would just talk to him.  
  
With that she signed off and so did I. Talk to him? She wants me to talk to him. To get to know him. I laugh. That's never going to happen. I lie on my bed and look at the Clock.  
  
5:00  
  
Ehh.....Might as well watch TV. Even if it means tolerating him. I walk out of my room and into the living room, sitting down next him I stare at the TV acting as if he wasn't even there. I could feel him give me a weird look and I turned facing him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, just the fact that you are willing to sit next to me and not bite my head of...for once."  
  
"... (-.-)...well sorry this is the only TV in the house"  
  
"OkOk don't get pissed at me" I was going to say something but I stopped myself. For once I didn't feel like getting into a fight with him....weird... We sat there in silence, watching some Show I New absolutely nothing about. I had a felling he didn't either. Yet we continue to sit there.  
  
FOUR HOURS LATER......  
  
I yawned and looked at the Clock.  
  
11:00  
  
Ehh...I'm really tired. I just now noticed that. Since I'm so tired I have no idea what so ever, as to what I'm doing, so, I lay my head on Trunk's shoulder and fall asleep.  
  
TRUNKS POV.  
  
I look at the clock and see that it's about 11. I yawn and feel a small weight on my shoulder. I turn to see its pans head there. I blush a little....wait...why am I blushing?!? Its not like I like her or anything.....I look at her again. She looks so peaceful sleeping; I don't want to wake her....GAH! Get a hold of yourself Trunks. I mentally kick myself for thinking stuff like that. Man....I thought I was over it........over her.......I yawn...Oh what the Fuck. I lay my head lightly on hers and fall into a deep sleep.  
  
END CHAP.  
  
There was Chapter four. And I apologize again for taking so long to update.....don't hurt me ducks behind couch with army helmet on.....umm...feel free to give any ideas. I could sure use them  
  
Please Review!!! 


End file.
